Request
by Akashita
Summary: On a warm night in Legionfall some requests are made and unexpected answers from the heart must be faced. Illidan x Maiev. Mature content. First Warcraft fic, be gentle. Reviews are appreciated. AU-Non canon. Legion Pre Tomb of Sargeras.


She let her body fall heavily on the mat beside the entrance of the filthy structure. Her long green cloak lay blended several times forming a bed roll. She didn't even bother to take off her armour before unshamelessly collapsing, making the most unsettling sound when her skull crashed against the hard metal of her helmet. Maiev didn't even feel the pain, she was so exhausted her senses didn't register it.

It took her several minutes to realise she was alone in the building. Lazily she rolled to her back and started to take off her chest plate. The helmet was the next piece of her armour that was rolling on the floor to one corner while her boots laid at her feet with her heavy trousers and the rest of her clothes, including her glaives. Only a long silk vest remained, white as the Goddess' light, that matched the colour of her hair and resemblance of her eyes. She didn't see this moment coming, never-ending days of insufferable battle beside that insufferable demon hunter. She took a quick look around the room, the table filled with maps and papers of requests from the Horde and the Alliance. A small candle timidly shining in one of its corners was the only source of light in that dark night in which even Elune was hidden behind the stormy clouds.

She got mesmerized by the light's shadows on the wall, her body started to feel heavy and lulled by the scene when Maiev heard heavy footsteps nearby the entrance. In an automatic response she grabbed her weapons without making any sound and let herself hide in the shadows waiting for the unexpected visitor to enter. She was the last one going to sleep, making sure the rest of the soldiers were already resting except for those who were doing the night guard. However she smell his scent before he put his hooves inside. That bloody Betrayer wasn't even going to let her sleep that night.

"What do you want now?" asked Maiev without losing her grip on her glaive. "I've had enough of you this past week on our campaign, find someone else to bother tonight. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, but you never are" she could hear the chuckle in his tone. "As much as we want to rest, there are things that need to be discussed before the sun rises again." His shadow entered the room and his imponent winged form made it be consumed by darkness. In that moment she realised the light of the candle was already extinguished and the Goddess made her presence on that part of Azeroth swallowed by the viles energies of the Burning Legion.

Maiev left her glaives on the floor and stood up to face him. Illidan's shadow covered her body and only their eyes, green and pure white, claimed their presence. Maiev stepped aside letting him enter and lazily walked towards the chair in front of the desk that has been left facing the door. She accommodated her body on the chair ignoring the fact that Illidan was firing a candle left on the floor. Somehow he might have seen it from his angle before entering the room that she was too tired to notice. He looked around uncomfortably and decided to stand knowing how it would enfuriate her to look up at him.

"Now that I have your full attention we must have this... long time coming conversation". He looked deadly serious and she rose her eyebrow suspiciously. As far as she knew there was nothing they needed to discuss in private but she also had to admit to herself that there was no trace of mocking or sarcasm in his tone, whatever it was that he wanted to discuss it wasn't something that required anybody else's presence but hers and that made her suddenly unsettled. She shifted in the chair and straightened her back, chin up in an attempt to acquire her fiery attitude with the lack of her armour. " Go on" was her only response.

"In these past days I had the chance to let Khadgar know about my final... resolutions. The reason of my fight against Sargeras and my intentions of never coming back" he straightened his posture before continuing. "Velen has already departured to Exodar with his draeneis. They're restless planning their return home. Khadgar told me to let you know about his rejection of your presence beyond our incurrance on the Tomb." He added with a soft smile " I bet he was too scared to face you and left to Dalaran before I had the chance to reject getting myself into trouble again".

Maiev stood up suddenly pushing the chair with her legs and making it fall to the floor. "How dares he! That stupid human thinks he can leave me behind?!" she shouted and started heading to the entrance when Illidan grabbed her arm. The instant touch was fire and before she could respond he let her go with an apologetic expression on his face.

Illidan turned and headed for the chair on the other side playing randomly with the papers while Maiev paced hysterically. "Those cowards think they've scaped me. FOOLS!". Illidan crossed his arms over the maps and chuckled. She heard him and directed her fury towards him "YOU, BETRAYER!" She said pointing her finger at him "Everything would be easier if you were still dead. All of this is your fault!"

"Are you done? That's not the reason why I came here tonight" Maiev was fuming and closed her hands into fists, fists that hit against the table so hard she left traces of blood on the papers. Illidan cleared his throat before continuing " The reason why I came here tonight was to let you know I leave you in charge of my Demon Hunters when I am gone".

Silence.

"I don't want to lead those monstrous experiments of yours. I am already in charge of the wardens. We are justice!. By no means I will be leading your Demon Hunters willingly." Her tone was menacing but low unable to hide her surprise as she didn't expect him to ask her such thing.

"Don't get so excited warden, this will not be a permanent situation. I just need you to be in charge while the preparatory changes after my departure are done." He lowered his head , he didn't want to face her furious glance and the fact that she felt insulted by his request."I will be leaving to Marduum as soon as this conversation it's over. I wanted you to agree with me on this. I don't trust anyone as much as I trust you to do this." Her expression remained the same but her heart skipped a bit when she heard his words."After everything we went through... Do you think it's a wise decision to leave me in charge of your creations?. You may not be as wise as you arrogantly think you are"

"I know we are natural enemies but I also know you were smart enough to use my demon hunters... To release them in order to defeat our enemy. These are the facts that moved me into considering you an appropriate temporary leader for my Illidari."

Since the moment he decided to ask her about this he knew it wasn't going to be an easy thing. She was a tough person, she hated him, she loathed everything he represented, she couldn't even look at him without feeling disgusted by the sight but he knew her enough to know she would stick to her word if that meant he was going to be dead or imprisoned for the rest of eternity. He secretly admired her, she was as obstinate as him regarding her duties and even though her only propose in life was taking his freedom away she also proved to be a valuable ally against the Burning Legion. He never underestimated her worth as a warrior.

She looked at her bloody hand suddenly unable to respond. The air coming to the room made the light tremble and she caught herself admiring their silhouettes on the wall. Illidan looked tired, probably as much as she was, but never in these months or the millennia they spent together she saw him in this state. His low head matched his hollow shoulders, his demonic hands spread through the papers cracked and broken. He was only brought back to fight and he hasn't dissapointed them proving himself to be a trustworthy ally against all those voices like hers that claimed it to be their ending.

She picked and turned the chair putting it opposite him on the table. She sat and spread her hands over his, their hard hands molded by fight and pain, washed by the blood of friends and enemies. Maiev wasn't made for emotions, considering for a moment the importance of his request she felt touched. Illidan only had her, she already realised, among his Illidari her face remained to be the most familiar to him from those who watched his every move. It was a sadistic but comforting feeling for her too, she never stopped watching him, not even after his death.

Her eyes looked impassively into his green orbs hoping to get any answer from them. Hoping to understand why her and not Khadgar or Velen or any of his Illidari. He just sustained her gaze and looked down in surprise feeling her grip scratching the skin on his hands. With a curious manner he turned his palms up so her hands were fully enveloped by his. She felt the need to get up and run, they were too tired to think straight but then she saw it. He must has sensed her fear because he faced up and smiled. It felt warm and intimate, a simple gesture that spoke volumes.

Her heart was racing but her grip never loss an inch of his hands. She couldn't find her voice, her throat was dry and the air from her lungs, lost. If he thought that was going to make it easier for her to accept, if he was using whatever demonic charm, it only made it harder.

"I've never seen you lost of words, warden. You love voicing your opinions quite loudly" He chuckled and lay back in the chair, Maiev felt like missing the ability to make any coherent response.

"I'll do it, if only to supervise them. I am not one of you, Betrayer." She said walking towards the door turning her back to him. Maiev couldn't stand it, her mind wasn't prepared to face him leaving and not being by her own hands. Her eyes caught Elune in the sky, clear now from clouds, and felt the warm breeze of the night. Without thinking she lay slightly back knowing he was there, she didn't ignore his footsteps. He gently put his hands on her arms "Thank you, Maiev. I know it's too much to ask" he quitely responded in her ear. The resonance of his low voice vibrating from his chest to her back, it was deeply intimate and scary.

She then took his hands for a moment, letting her absorve the feeling of their fingers interlacing and turned. At first she didn't face him, she just contemplated the intricate patterns of his glowing tattoos in complete silence, trying to fight back the urge to shout, to cry, to take her glaives and make him hers again taking his life. But the feeling was too strong, her mind was too lost and tired to think and she got carried away by the sensation of his hot body, the poisonous corrupted energy radiating through him. How much she hated he couldn't be normal again, that she wasn't standing in front of everything she owed to destroy making her question her entire existence.

She grabbed his wrists without knowing how to be gentle, biting her nails into the bandages that covered his arms, his secure for dislocated joints and fractures. She heard him take his breath but remained frozen not knowing how to continue, not being able to identify her feelings, not recognising anything beyond rage and violence. The delicate touch of her silk vest hissing against his leathers. It took her all of her will to remain in place, he didn't flinch when her hands started running up his arms, nails scratching his skin, leaving a trace of marks as they went up his biceps to get hold of his shoulders.

Illidan faced down searching for a sign but Maiev's face was in shadows and her eyes were closed. He could feel her body begin to shiver and he rested his hands on her lower back. Suddenly her body began to feel heavy in his arms and her grip tightened on his shoulders trying to keep her balance.

"Maiev?" He wishpered. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Don't let me regret it, Betrayer" her face was shallow, her grip into his skin was getting stronger but she never lost her rough voice and the authority in her words. There was no soft Maiev for the world to know, let alone for him. But she was giving in, he felt the coldness of her heart evaporate and he surely wasn't ready for it.

"It's an easy task Maiev, surely they won't give you much trouble" he said trying to light the mood, taking away the heaviness from her heart and breaking the spell the night was casting around them. She narrowed her eyes, contemplating his lips curling up slightly mocking more than smiling, not being able to register his words, the crashing sound inside her head was all she could hear. And then, she let go. Her hands caressed until they reached his neck while her chest pressed against his. Illidan followed her pattern carefully, registering every light touch, every little move. He didn't expect this, he knew he had to be careful not to misinterpret any sign or she could be his death...again.

"Not what I meant" she pulled him down carefully and he started caressing her back. The smell of night flowers coming from outside, the mere sing of Elune's blessing. They knew. They were breathing the same air, lips seconds apart, his hands holding her, securing her, protecting her.

"Then, what Maiev?" his voice, a ghostly whisper barely audible but she would hear her name on his lips anywhere. The sound of an night owl, their eyes closing, the moment held in time.

"This" and with the sound of leaves flying outside and the smell of the blown candle they gave in to years of hatred, rage, betrayals, torture, threats and death. He devoured her lips like the most delicate fruit he ever tasted, carefully but eagerly, not wanting to waste a drop of its nectar. She bite lovingly welcoming the sounds from his chest. They surrendered, giving themselves the time to explore each other.

"Stay" she caught herself saying between kisses. His grip tightened on her waist and in a fluid motion grabbed her and pinpointed until they crashed against the nearest wall. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and his hands grabbed her ass, caressing the delicate skin through the soft silk. He felt her shiver getting a moan from her lips as she arched her back to him.

"Why would a warden wear silk?" he joked. He stopped his fingers and she gave him a confused look. He laughed, deep and loud "you'll never cease to amaze me, Maiev" he said resuming his ministrations and enjoying the sight of her closing her eyes, moaning and abandoning herself to him. Her name on his lips again.

Illidan attacked her neck, licking, biting, caressing ... the sound of his horns scratching the stone. Her panted breaths filled the night and his control was on verge to be forgotten when he pressed against her and felt her wetness on his fingers. He suddenly felt her hands pushing him back and he backtracked as if he touched fire, leaving her on her feet. His tattoos glowed brighter and his elaborated breath resembled a deep growl. He was trying to know if he hurt her, he wouldn't survive if he did but he registered her with his sight to find nothing alarming, just Maiev getting hold of his wet fingers and liking them. He growled, loud this time, and felt her pulling him to her improvisatory bed. He sat down only to look up and see her craddeling his hips and sitting over him.

"I don't know how not to be in charge" she whispered while biting his earlobe. Her hands traveled down fast and started undoing his druidic belt, a piece of clothing she was very surprised he kept all these years. The belt fell lose and her fast fingers untied the front of his leathers but before she could continue he grabbed her wrists. They were panting heavily and the electricity filled the distance between them.

"You must be sure" his deep voice filling the night "the beast inside me it's not easy to tame. I don't want to hurt you"

She rose her eyebrows in disbelieve "you underestimate me, Betrayer." She said biting his lower lip " I'm the one who'll need to be tamed" she freeded her herself from his grip and grab his member in her hands. He growled and grab her thights letting her caress him in all his length. She took her time, being deliberately slow in her ministrations, but when she involuntarily started to roll her hips against his leg her control was gone. In a fast motion she pulled down his trouser until he kicked them aside and he took advantage of this distraction to grab the edge of her vest and pull it over her head. He never damned himself as much as in that moment as he could barely see the details of her skin, his vile sight wasn't enough for that moment. Being extremely careful not to scratch her soft skin with his claws he traced the pattern of her thighs up her hips, rounded her buttocks and her waist and traced the curve of her abdomen to the roundness of her breasts. He could feel every scar, every detail of her skin, the soft touch of her nipples between his fingers accompanied with the melody from her lips. His hands didn't stop there. He kept travelling up tracing the pattern of her neck, drawing her hard jawline with his claw making her shiver. He caressed her cheeks with the back of his fingers only to finish with a gentle kiss. He saw her, completely, he imprinted her image in his mind and would never be forgotten.

Her forehead rested against his trying to catch her breath, she looked at his lips for a second before abandoning herself. Not in thousands of years anyone loved her the way Illidan was loving her that night. This was the kind of intimacy she has been trying to avoid from males but has secretly yearn having. Their kisses were painfully slow, their tonges explored each other with adoration and the fire in their cores kept growing higher.

Without breaking the kiss she took him in her hands, caressing the delicate skin on the tip with her thumb and shifted until he was in her entrance. Illidan's hands didn't trembled, grabbing her butt cheeks firmly where he knew she liked it most and pushed her delicately into him. With their lips locked she descended into him slowly, savouring every inch of him inside her, taking the time to let her walls embrace him completely. A single tear rolled down her face when she felt him reach the deepest of her womb, filling her completely, letting her body get used to his size. Illidan rounded her waist with his arms getting her even closer to him smelling the musky scent of her skin.

"Mhm, Maiev" he whispered. She took his face in her hands, running her fingers through his silky hair, looking deeply to his peaceful expression and she felt at ease. " Betrayer" she mocked and he only smiled at that capturing her lips and rolling his hips. She moaned loudly in his mouth and started to move slowly. The rotation of her hips matched their kisses, her hands exploring his chest, his hair. Their rhythm deep and slow, his member bringing indescribable levels of pleasure, waves that washed over her and were taking her to an inevitable crash. Maiev arched laying slightly back, the new angle heightening the sensations. Illidan attacked her breasts while she got hold of his horns, feeling the roughness of the material in her hands and making her even more excited.

Their tempo slightly increased, Illidan moved her hips until they matched again. She took his hands until they rested on her ass, he looked up at her trying to read the message in her eyes. Without stopping she took one of his finger and caressed the base of her entrance, that delicate skin between her base and her butthole and was rewarded with the sweetest whimper he ever heard.

Their bodies sped up moving together in a lovingly dance . She throwed herself into his mouth and began riding him with fervour, the clash of their skin filling the room with their pants. Illidan grabbed her ass forcefully and slapped one of her cheeks. Her inner muscles tightened in reaction and he felt himself on edge.

"Maiev..." He tried to warn her but she already knew "Again" she whimper and Illidan slapped her ass again. She kept arching her back, her nipples burning against his tattooed chest. They were too close, Illidan's hips became erratic in his moves. "Harder" she said, with the last strike he came inside her while she kept riding him. She took his face, spent, and kissed him muffling the cry of pleasure when she came. Unable to stop, they kept moving taking every bit of pleasure out of their climax until it eventually subsided.

They collapsed against each other, Illidan's arms encircled her waist and rolled them until they lay down over the cloak. The night was warm outside and they fell asleep embraced by Elune's blessings in each others arms.


End file.
